


cruel

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, CRYING AT 143 DONT TLAK TO ME, Crying, M/M, Poetry, Spoilers, as suual, dont talk to me anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>sometimes</i>
  <br/><i>i wish you never existed</i>
  <br/><i>so i won't keep seeing your shadow</i>
  <br/><i>at the corners of my eyes</i>
  <br/><i>all the fucking time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cruel

he opens the door  
to the empty apartment  
a shudder  
escaping him  
as he breathes in the air  
stale  
yet familar  
with the tinge of him

he could already feel  
tears prickling at his eyes  
and he reigns himself in  
before stepping into the house

he who smelt of copper  
blood  
and a scent so sweet  
had once resided here  
he notes absentmindedly  
as he walks into the bathroom

there it was  
a bottle  
a simple bottle of shampoo  
from the convenience store  
just down the street  
that could make him feel so much

that was  
the shampoo he used  
and it was ridiculous  
how he had been crying  
for days  
and it can’t seem to stop   
any time soon

he opens it slowly  
and with shaky hands  
almost hoping  
hoping he’ll be there  
lying there  
with a book in his hands

and when he finally enters  
he thinks he sees him  
for a split second  
for that one moment

but the air  
remains stale  
and he exhales  
trembling in his shoes  
before toeing out of them  
walking towards his bed

he curls up  
in between the sheets  
taking the pillow into his arms  
and squeezing  
inhaling deeply  
trembling still

his scent still lingers  
and he wanted to scream  
because he was gone  
but yet  
yet traces of him still remain  
and that

that is simply   
cruel of him

**_cruel of you_ **   
**_kaneki-kun._ **


End file.
